nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NerfCommanderChris
Welcome! Welcome to the , ! Thanks for your edit to the Nerf Wars page. We hope that you will continue to edit with us. Be sure to read our rules and regulations and before you begin editing. * Need some help? Contact NSA335, TMG or RNN6 for assistance. We will help you ASAP. * Wanna get promoted? Edit a lot or drop us a message here. * Need info or advice about how to edit? Post on our , read our review rules or check our manual of style. * Wanna chat with experienced users? Join our . Thanks for stopping by, and we hope to see you around! Greetings, NStrikeAgent335 (talk) 23:55, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hi! You seem new here. Is there anything I can do to help? Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 23:57, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Page Deletion I'm very sorry about that incident with the pages you created. I think they were great ideas, except that we either had them already or they weren't in the correct format. So I had to delete them. Again, I'm very sorry about that. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 01:03, November 24, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. Don't feel bad about, everyone messes up on this wiki at some point. Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 01:09, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Blog What was with that 'I'm done' blog post? WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!? (talk) 08:53, November 24, 2013 (UTC) WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!? (talk) 09:54, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Userpage Can you please refrain fro making so many edits on your userpage? It looks like you have loads of edits when really you don't. WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!? (talk) 15:07, November 24, 2013 (UTC) I've fixed it up. WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!? (talk) 15:37, November 24, 2013 (UTC) What I want for christmas A Rampage! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!? (talk) 18:08, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Umm... I'm English. But you can get them at Entertainer for £22 or summin and the Stockade for 12.50. WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!? (talk) 21:09, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Mini Pistol? What sort of Nerf Mini Pistol? ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 23:47, November 25, 2013 (UTC) The "Shirt" The shirt is actually a Zombie Strike Bandana, intended for HVZ. It's been spotted in some Southern California Target stores. Nighttime Nerfer (talk) 03:21, November 26, 2013 (UTC) The mini pistol is called the Reflex... ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 01:00, November 27, 2013 (UTC) P.S. You are supposed to reply on my talk. Yo! Hey! What's up? I'm that guy that you chatted with when you first came here. Just dropping in to say hi! ^^ Cut! That's a wrap! ^^ (talk) 18:28, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh. There is no thanksgiving here in Singapore; only Christmas. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 23:39, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Same for in England, besides Christmas Eve, New Year's eve and all the stuff that is the opposite of BS. Be Real, be an ARF. BOOM! (talk) 07:27, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Blocked I'm sorry but due to recent controversy of putting external links spammingly outside the External links section, as well as the fact you continue to create spam blogs, I have blocked you for three days. Be Real, be an ARF. BOOM! (talk) 20:52, December 9, 2013 (UTC) the name is quite recocgnised here so thats a no it will take a higher power to get me to change or maybe i am a demon HAHA jkUP YOURS JET & NM8 (talk) 00:29, February 1, 2014 (UTC) no offense man but are you 6 all the hasbro copy right stuff you can just say in the forums just a word of adive plus all that thanksgiving and x mas can be on the off topic fourm also show some love for vintage nerf UP YOURS JET & NM8 (talk) 00:32, February 1, 2014 (UTC) The stuff on your userpage should go into blogs. What's with all the spamming on your userpage? This page is not meant to be spammed like that. Also, you only have only two mainpage edits (edits on wiki articles), so if you want to rise up the ranks, you must edit more. The number of mainpage edits you have made so far makes your chances of getting to rollback very, very slim. In fact, it's a zero. So please, do more mainpage edits so you can rise up the ranks. Thanks! ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 02:32, March 23, 2014 (UTC)